Blind Man's Bluff Pt 2
by howtotrainyourfangirl
Summary: A new dragon species makes Hiccup go blind, and vulnerable. Viggo and Ryker decide to use this to their advantage. Second part to Blind Man's Bluff pt. 1


"Are we there yet?" Hiccup called.

"No, Hiccup," Fishlegs answered.

"How much longer?"

"As long as it takes, Hiccup."

"And how long is that?"

"I DON'T KNOW"

Fishlegs and Hiccup flew in silence all the way to Berk.

When they got there, Hiccup was half asleep.

Fishlegs whooped.

"We're here!"

Hiccup fell off Toothless.

"Wha..?"

"Lets go bring you to your father."

"My son is WHAT?!" Stoick roared, rising from his seat. Fishlegs cowered in fear.

"H-he's blind, Chief."

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"New dragon, Chief."

Stoick flung his cup of mead across the room.

"Where is Hiccup now?"

"W-with Gothi."

Stoick stood up and stormed out of the room, leaving a petrified Fishlegs behind in the Great Hall.

"Hiccup, how are you?" Stoick asked as he burst into Gothi's hut.

"I'm fine, Dad," Hiccup replied. "Just, you know, a little blind..."

"THAT IS NOT FINE"

"It's okay..."

"FIX HIM GOTHI"

"She's working on it, Dad."

"YOU WILL SEE AGAIN"

"I know."

Meanwhile, things weren't going well at the Edge.

"Snotlout you can't defend just your hut. If the whole Edge goes down, so does your hut!"

"No, if the whole Edge goes down, my hut will stay up!"

"Your hut is a part of the whole Edge!"

"... Shut up. I am helping anyways!"

"HOW"

"I'm defending my hut, duh."

Astrid huffed and walked out of the clubhouse.

"Snotlout, I will kiss you if you help us," Heather said, crossing her fingers behind her back.

"WHAT?!" Snotlout and Fishlegs yelled. Heather winked at Fishlegs, showing him her crossed fingers. Fishlegs calmed and nodded.

"Yeah Snotlout, I'll kiss you. And I can convince Astrid, too!" Heather repeated, trying not to grimace or laugh.

"Okay! I'm on it! What do you need me to do?" Snotlout started to scramble and set up defensive mechanisms around the Edge.

Heather shook her head and sighed.

"I am never going to figure out that guy."

Hiccup hadn't been able to see for a while now. He was getting frustrated.

"Gothi says three more days of the medicine will do," Gobber translated as Gothi scribbled letters in the ground.

"Three days?" Hiccup groaned.

"Three days."

"I wonder how the gang is holding up without me..." Hiccup thought aloud. "Probably not very well."

Viggo Grimborn paced in his tent.

"Hiccup is on Berk. How disappointing. I guess we can attack the Edge now. They're broken without their leader."

"Ships coming from the west!" Heather yelled three days later.

"Positions, everyone!" Astrid called. The Riders scattered around the island and prepared for the coming Hunter attack.

The Hunters came storming up the island.

Whoosh.

An arrow came shooting from the ground and landed at their feet.

"Huh? There's a note..."

We've been quite lonely. How thoughtful of you to come!

A whole swarm of arrows rained down on the Hunters.

"Run!"

Rocks, fire, arrows were being shot from every direction. The Hunters began running for protection and abandoned Ryker and Viggo on the beach.

"Guess we will have to do this the-" Ryker was carried away by a Monstrous Nightmare.

"VIGGO!"

"Too bad. I must continue," Viggo sighed and ran towards the clubhouse, failing to notice the angry flock of Terrible Terrors heading his way.

"Astrid and Heather! How nice to see you!" Viggo grinned when they jumped in front of him.

"Nice to see you too," Astrid muttered as she kicked him in the face.

While Heather and Astrid beat Viggo up, the twins flew around the island chasing terrified hunters and throwing them in the water.

"RETREAT!" Viggo yelled as he ran away from the girls. The flock of Terrible Terrors began to chase him.

"Yeah! We did it!" Heather shouted.

"What did you do with Ryker?"

"Set him with the dragons."

"WHAT"

"Dont worry, I took care of it," someone said. Hiccup.

"You're good now!" Astrid cried. He laughed.

"I'm fine now, thanks to Gothi and Fishlegs. So... what'd I miss?"

 **OMG I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER**

 **WRITERS BLOCK**

 **SEASON FOUR**

 **This was rushed, i know.**

 **I will explain EVERYTHING in the next update.**

 **The next update is important so read it! XD**

 **-Rebel ?**


End file.
